User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Oh, I'm so sorry about that Rose :(!!! And thank you ^^ 09:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) DP Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I had school today :) At least I finished my homework so I now have computer time :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Arrgh It's soo bad and sad. There is this admin election... And I have to have a clean ban record. I can neeeeveer participate.....sob sob. Rose, I feel that we are abandoning Disney Princess Wiki and Disney Fairies Wiki. I've been working quite hard and I am active in four wikis. If you like, I could help you here, DP wiki and DF wiki. I sincerly say that I am NOT ANGRY or planning something horrible in your back. Through the days being left out by the world, even this wiki makes me feel alone. My friends hate me and even you... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BLOCK this copy-cat. compare her profile and mine. Hi there, Rose. Just wondering, why is the page Aisha has no grading template? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Okay.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Rose, is it okay to add characters from the comics? Like for example, Queen Electra. And can I change the pictures for the Pop Pixie episodes? And can I re-upload a new version of your picture of Constricting Vines??? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello :)! Umm... I'm sorry to interupt but, I am Rutchelle's friend, Chamice, that's my real name. She didn't asked me nor begged me for this but I really want you and her to get along. My other friend said rudely that you're acting like a seven-year-old child. But, I want you and her to be happy... Everyday when I asked her, "how are you, rutchelle". She always replies, "not in the mood... :(". I think you and her should get along. She also has problems like from someone mocking at her signature qoute and this StellaForever said that she was a f*ck*ng b*tch. I think you should get along right now, some people are being rude to her and nobody's there to tell, "Hey! Stop yelling and saying such harmful words to Rutchelle!" Forgive her, and she'll accept it, she said she will do anything just to make you and her friends again. Such as slapping, hurting herself. BTW, thisis n't fake, it's true. I'm Chamice, we're friendsin my RP account. Chamice, fairy of Charm! Sorry I Didn't Reply Early I didn't see u message Me And I Am Using The Pictures So i dont UnderStand Yay/No... I'm so happy to hear that Rose :D! Oh okay. Oh wow! They're so close :/ I'm sure you'll do well Rose, just feel confident and believe in yourself and you can get through it :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) BTW, could you please unlock Riven's page? I need to make some minor edits. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose ^^! How are you :3?? 04:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Don't feel nervous - everyone feels nervous at least once. Thanks :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. Just act friendly :) Anyway, GreekFreak would like to say hi on Disney Princess chat :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, why are you nervous Rose @@? Is something wrong?? 09:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Again Rose :)! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll be pass in your exams :)! Good luck <3 09:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :3!! And oh, okay. Bye, talk to you soon <3 09:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose. Disney Princess chat? I'm watching the 5th Harry Potter movie, the Order of the Phoenix. It's a shame I still have 300 pages of the book left :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The Harry Potter movie I'm watching - the Order of the Phoenix. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:25, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I Am Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well at least you tried your best :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. I'm sure you haven't failed. Cool :) I have a holiday tomorrow, yay! Shame on Tuesday we start school swimming lessons... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I love Geography :)! Okay. At the moment I'm doing homework - I seem to have soo much. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh. It's my science homework - all I have to do is draw a diagram of our last experiement. Be right back, I have to eat my lunch - yummy pasta with buttered bread :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep! My friends from school just came then - they're selling yummy cookies :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, they're in girl scouts. I'm not though - I'm too busy already. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, scouts is where you go on camping trips and other activities such as cookie selling. You get to wear a uniform and go to special meetings. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's what scouts/girl guides are :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I just got back from shopping and I bought the first Harry Potter DVD :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't that fun to tell you the truth - quite boring actually. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I do, but today it was quite boring :P Yep, me too. In the Percy Jackson movie, instead of being 12, Percy and Annabeth are around 16 - 17 @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I wish the film adaptations were more similar to the books. I'm not sure if Nick thinks they're the president of the world, but I'm pretty sure they think they're quite a good children's television channel, which I agree with. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind Nick. Yes, their version of Winx Club isn't that popular, but they have shows like Victorious :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. It's been really cold here lately, only 16 degrees celsius :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I love the cold weather, it's really awesome :D! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Twitter? :D --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 11:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Well, Rutchelle was chatting to her friend on Facebook and found out that FloraEnchantix1 hacked into Stella Sirenx's account and copied Winx Club Wiki has well as Stellamusa's wiki, Winx Club Magic Wiki. What should we do? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) How do they get enjoyment out of copying? They're not even writing it in their own words @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. A lot of them create wikis to make themselves and their friends admins... I don't mind being admin, but if you're admin on lots of wikis, it's a lot of work. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep - there sure is. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, uh, Rose, is it? I hear you can make talkboxes. Can you please make me one? I don't really know how! Flame Princezz (talk) 03:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) What information do ou need, Rose? (i can call you that, can't I?) [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NTA65bz ♦'Flame!'♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz ♦'Princezz of the Fire Nation!'♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'Oldest Princezz of the Royal Fire Kingdom!'♦] 04:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose? Can you make me bloom, flora, stella, musa, tecna, aisha TBs? here's what I want (my template page's RLol): bloom tb: image: bloom_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: blue, sig: Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon's Flame!, time: Fire of Sirenix! flora tb: image: flora_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: limegreen, sig: Flora! Fairy of Nature!, time: Flower of Sirenix! stella tb: image: stella_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: blue, sig: Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!, time: Light of Sirenix! musa tb: image: musa_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: hotpink, sig: Musa! Fairy of Music!, time: Voice of Sirenix! tecna tb: image: tecna_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: lavender, sig: Tecna! Fairy of Technology!, time: Aura of Sirenix! aisha tb: image: aisha_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: turquoise, sig: Aisha! Fairy of Waves!, time: Force of Sirenix! It's not to much is it? Thanks if you do! Riri _Lolly2000 04:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! How are you :3?? ^^ 07:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay then... Since you made me a new template page, can you merge RLol with Riri? Riri _Lolly2000 00:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ^^! By the way, how's your study going? Did you pass in your exams :D?? 04:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RoseXih ScarletX Didn't Use This Picture For Anything How did Roseforever edit the Flora page? It was supposed to be locked and only Admin are supposed to edit the page! EloiseWinx (talk) 05:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Em đã trở lại và ăn hại hơn xưa rồi đây, thông báo vs chị là Project Re:ReACT fail hoàn toàn, éo làm đc :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0yE0EBGwg4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPwIhzxOgTI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDVm05Yq5Jk Nghe mấy bài này cho bớt nóng :v Dạo này có gì hot ko vựi? Kể nghe nào, bik đâu giúp gì đc cái campaing đó Hi Rose, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) That's good. What happened to the Disney Princess wiki background? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Did you read my earlier sent message? EloiseWinx (talk) 05:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. I thought it was bit weird the background was black and creepy @@! Disney Fairies chat? I'll invite Fatimah too ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) She (Roseforever) forgot to make another edit on another part of that page EloiseWinx (talk) 05:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Rose, Rose, Rose! Look what I found :D! I found a clip from the Austin & Ally episode "Couples & Careers" where Austin asks Ally on a date after they play Clarinet Golf :D! I'm so excited, I really need to find the full episode. Well, here's the link: Austin & Ally - Couples and Careers Clip 2 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dạo này nhìu người rời wiki ghê, nhìn tụi nó đi thấy nản quá, Winx Club càng rớt nhể, giờ phải làm tới campaign nữa chứ... Cái này vô phương, tui dở Văn, viết thế éo nào đc Ko lẽ vậy mà cha Igino vẫn ngồi yên đc hả trời, rút giấy phép Nick đê chớ ;v Sax, còn vụ này nữa chứ Phim càng dở, độ hay càng thấp, fan càng chán, wiki càng vắng, đở nổi tiếng càng tuột...mốt wiki mình vắng như chùa bà đanh mất :v